Finding each other
by keytoglitter
Summary: It couldn't be that hard... right? Touken: Fluff! UPDATED WITH LEMON IN CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Hello! For this fanfic you need to IMAGINE THE STORY HAPPENING INSIDE YOUR HEAD for it to work to its best (:_**

Touka tapped impatiently on the chair. The fourth-year university student was an honors scholar, and was popular among the male population of the school for her attractive looks and cheerful personality. She was so _perfect_, yet one activity had proved to annoy her to an extent of unleashing her Kagune and destroying the shop she was in.

Out of all the people she could choose, she just had to choose Tsukiyama to tag along. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Tsukiyama's taste in formal fashion was undeniably better than her. At least Hinami's presence provided her some sanity and tolerance for the French man.

This year's prom was decided on purely by chance. You don't get to pick a prom date yourself, unless you and a partner are considered an official couple by the student council president. Of course, she just had to be one hell of a matchmaker.

What if she got _him_? He did take up an extra course and had to stay for 2 more years, so he would be going to this year's prom as she was too.

_He would grab hold of her hand gently, hand her a wine glass and smile. She would blush lightly, her eyes admiring his suit and his broad shoulders as he leaned in for a-_

"Onee-san, are you hoping for Onii-san?"

Touka choked and coughed violently.

After hours and hours of shopping, their efforts were fruitless as none of the dresses in the mall seemed to fit Touka at all. As she sent Tsukiyama and Hinami back to Anteiku, Touka dialled a number. She gulped nervously. Who would have thought she would be turning to _her_ as a last resort?

And on her phone, read:

_Rize Kamishiro_

The connection cackled, and a mature woman's voice could be heard from the other end.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>Hinami's face lit up with delight at the sound of the door clicking open. It was Touka. She looked incredibly tired and worn-out, almost to an after-state of battling. But she did smell... different.<p>

Yoshimura smiled knowingly at her. "A cup of coffee?"

A door was heard slamming closed with a loud bang.

Kaneki peeked out of his door, tip-toed downstairs, and hurried a big-sized man wearing a yellow suit in...

* * *

><p>The night had finally arrived. Touka flung her graduation cap at a certain long-haired lady, and threw off her gown. It was incredibly itchy and had a smell that made her want to throw up- it was certainly quite a miracle that she had endured the piece of clothing through her entire graduation ceremony.<p>

The Binge Eater gracefully chucked the offending piece of clothing out of the window, which landed perfectly in the dustbin three stories down. Touka pulled pins and clips of her hair, letting down her shoulder-length locks. Rize hummed a tune as she handed Touka a dress bag and pushed her in the toilet.

When Touka came out, Rize grinned in delight as she tried to protest. The woman with glasses convinced Touka over and over again that she looked fine, and started with makeup. Touka coughed and wheezed and sneezed at the powder, it was something she never liked, but appreciated the moment she looked into the mirror.

Rize smirked as she handed Touka one of her most treasured handbags, and snapped a picture as Touka reluctantly twirled around.

_I look... different._

Her eyeliner was striking, and accentuated her deep purple eyes. A thin layer of powder was dusted across her face and cherry red was painted on her lips. Rize had cleverly played with colours and gave Touka a brand new look.

Her dress was strapless and ended slightly before knee-length. The black chiffon material hugged her body tightly, then flared out, the edges of the bottom half turning a blood red.

Her black ankle-strapped heels drew attention to her long and smooth legs. Touka gulped. She looked into the mirror, and she could barely recognize herself. She felt..._changed_, in a good way. Gone was the innocent and pure Touka everyone at school had been seeing, instead this Touka was sexier and mysterious.

There was a click of a door, then "_TRÈS BIEN!" _ and a sound of a table collapsing.

Rize laughed. "That must have been Kaneki and Yamori leaving."

"_Yamori?_" Touka narrowed her eyes.

"Yup, Kaneki invited him over because he had abit of trouble picking a suit. As much as i hate to admit it, his suits are actually pretty good looking." Yamori had almost entirely stopped his torture-loving habit, and had even been on good terms with Anteiku. But Touka still had her doubts about that man.

She glanced at her clock. 30 minutes before 1900, and the prom started at 1930. She sighed and occupied herself by admiring the handbag. Just then, she felt two warm hands cover hers. Touka looked up and saw Rize giving her a reassuring smile.

"You're worried, aren't you."

"..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get Kaneki-kun."

Touka couldn't say it aloud- but she knew deep down in her heart, that she would never accept anyone else but Kaneki to take her to prom. She still had 30 minutes to drag Kaneki along, proclaim her love for him in front of the student council president, who would ultimately drag them into a couple dance, and probably face her worst and most embarassing night ever.

She decided not to take that risk. Who knows? Maybe she would get him, after all... maybe... put of 400 students... there still was a chance.

Rize glanced at Touka, worried. "Come on, deary. Shall we go downstairs?"

_Kaneki-kun, I believe in you._

* * *

><p>As soon as Touka stepped off the stairs, audible gasps were heard.<p>

Hinami's eyes sparkled as she skipped around Touka, admiring her pretty dress. Yomo and Uta were stunned silent, as Nishiki and Yamori smirked in a corner. Yoshimura walked over to Touka, wished her the best of luck and complimented that she looked stunning and resembled his late wife. Ayato scoffed, and muttered a soft "You look good, aneki." Tsukiyama lifted his head up from the wreckage of a smashed table, cried "_Fortissimo!_" and fainted yet once again.

Touka flagged a cab outside Anteiku, and heard Hinami shouting cheers and best of luck before the car drove off toward her university.

"Hey Rize. I think you forgot the blusher." Uta mentioned.

Rize just smirked. "She wouldn't be needing it, anyway."

* * *

><p>The university hall had been decorated with several banners and even a hanging chandelier. The organizing committee had really outdone themselves this time. There were already many people there, all flooding into the party. There were several tables of food, but its not like she was about to eat any.<p>

Catcalls were directed at her as some boys tried to approach Touka. She, however paid no attention to them. She looked around frantically, and walked through crowds in a daze. It was, as if she was looking for someone... _was she? _ Her surroundings spun around her in a blur,and she felt a hand catch her wrist.

"Touka?"

...it couldn't be. With widened eyes, she turned around slowly. _And there he was._

He had sleek black business man shoes, and his pants were pinstriped white, standing out from the black. He dorned an entirely black collared shirt, with a skinny red tie, with a handsome dark blazer that showed of his broad shoulders.

As her gaze ascended upwards, she could see the bobbing of his adam's apple. His white-and-black hair was sticking out a little, giving him the image of mature and undeniably, a little sexy.

His deep and seductive voice called out to her. "Tou..touka...uhm." Kaneki fidgeted, hands behind his back. "Y-you look really pretty."

Touka blushed a deep red and met his gaze. His grey eyes were staring back at her, and she noticed a faint pink staining his cheeks. "T-thanks...bakaneki."

All of a sudden, Touka felt someone pushing her from behind. She fell forward and landed onto something hard but smooth. A pair of arms reached forward instinctively to catch her. As she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't on the cold, hard ground. Instead, her head was tucked beneath Kaneki's chin as his arms wrapped around her protectively.

Her ear was on top of his heart and she listened as it thumped faster than normal. She felt his strong arms around her and a comfortable warmth envelope her body to protect her from the cold air. Without a word, her hands came up from her sides to return the embrace.

_And there they were, sharing an embrace with each other, while their surroundings became blurry and silent to them. It felt like they were the only two people in the world then- nothing else mattered. All they needed was the other to stay with them forever like this._

_All they wanted, all they needed, all they ever desired- was right in front of them. They held each other, both of them never willing to let go ever again. __If one ceased to exist, the other would too. _

_The warmth from their embrace kindled a new fire of hope and love, and an eternal__ bond that would never be broken, no matter how far they were from each other. It felt like their two beings had merged to become one, in spirit and in body. Love was a single soul inhabiting two bodies._

_And at that moment, when Kaneki tipped her chin up for a promise that he would keep her safe forever, they sealed it with a kiss._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>" To the world, you may be one person. But to one person, you may be the world. "<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A certain yellow haired figure whipped out his phone.

_To: group Graduation Day's plans_

_Hide: I think I bumped Touka a little bit too hard. ;P_

_Rize: It doesn't matter, where are they now?_

Hide sweatdropped.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, moans and groans could be heard in the back alley of Anteiku.<p>

.

.

.

...**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed my first ever light fluff! (Although I don't know if it's considered light or not) Please review & tell me if you want a continuation or a lemon! **

**Find me on Tumblr im-cera**

**Also, check out my two other fanfics:**

**Stars (Heavy fluff)**

**Bite me, Take me, Love me. (SHAMELESS SMUT) & a continuation of stars.**

Thanks again for reading & reviewing!

The cover is of course not mine, all rights go to the original artist!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!_

_The lemon is up, it is called Back-Alley noises ;) for people with dirty, dirty minds. (Rated M)_

_Check it out by clicking on my name!_

_please remember to read&preview! Tell me if you want another lemon :D_

_xoxo_


End file.
